powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Final Battle
The Final Battle is the forty-first and forty-second episodes and the final episodes of Power Rangers High Seas. Sypnosis Part 1 The Armada is advancing on their final plans, which includes an all out attack on the High Seas Rangers, and the ultimate destruction of Earth! It has been revealed that the Prism of Power can, and must, be used to wipe out The Armada's Great Fleet, completely. The High Seas Rangers are hesitant to do so, as the cost of the power would be the existance of the 29 legendary Power Ranger teams... Part 2 With their zords defeated and the Galleon badly damaged, the High Seas Rangers engage in a life-or-death struggle against the Armada. One after the other, strong enemies gather to stand in the High Seas Rangers' way. Will the space pirates prevail over this brutal empire? Part 3 The emperor has been defeated and all is well again. However, victory is short-lived when a new, but familiar, threat that had built up during the season finally emerges. Now, history repeats itself as the High Seas Rangers, and every Power Ranger team must now face against this new threat, better known as the United Alliance of Evil. Plot Part 1 The High Seas Rangers are blasted from above by a large fleet of Armada ships, which subsequently attack Angel Grove and numerous other cities. The High Seas Rangers transform and activate the Legendary and Q-Rex Megazords. The two Megazords keep firing their weapons at the invaders, but the Armada keeps coming in waves. The High Seas Rangers are blasted with heavy fire and Donny sees they're heavily outnumbered. Lola says they still have the Greater Powers and Allie agrees to put the powers of the Power Rangers to use. Legendary Megazord summons Delta Runner 1 to form Legendary Megazord Delta Mode, then launches the Delta Runner at enemy forces. The other High Seas Rangers summon Red Lion, Minizord, the Gosei Zords, the Animal Spirits, and the Turbo Falcon Zord. The two form Legendary Megazord Engine Mode and attack Armada ships before sending the Turbo Falcon off solo. While in the air, Marvelous summons the Mystic Dragon to form Legendary Megazord Dragon Mode. Q-Rex Dino Mode transforms into the Q-Rex Megazord, and Z.J. gets the idea to use the Silver Space Ranger Key to summon the Grand Power of the Space Rangers in the form of the wings of the Mega Winger to form Q-rex Megazord Winger Mode and attacks an Armada fleet using the Gokai Spartan. Marvelous sends off the Mystic Dragon and summons the Falcon Zord to form Legendary Megazord Falcon Mode. They subsequently use the Grand Powers of Dino Charge and Express Squad to destroy the last of the Armada ships, leading the High Seas Rangers to assume they've defeated their enemy. Unfortunately the Armada Mothership arrives with another wave of ships much to the shock of the High Seas Rangers, which then open fire on the Megazords' support. Mystic Dragon, Minizord, Delta Runner 1 and Red Lion are all shot down while Turbo Falcon is forced to return to Corinth's zord dimension. The Armada Mothership then fires its missiles at Legendary Megazord Falcon Mode and Q-Rex Megazord Winger Mode and the two Megazords try to outrun them. Q-Rex flies directly into a missile, causing it to crash into the city where it explodes on impact. Legendary Megazord is also hit, damaging the Falcon Zord as the Megazord crashes into the city. Inside the cockpit, Marvelous makes sure the others are still alive, however the Armada Mothership fires more missiles which pound directly into the defenseless Legendary Megazord, destroying it. The High Seas Rangers are sent flying from the Megazord as the flaming Galleon is thrown from the explosion and crashes into a building, causing massive damage. Inside, Navi, protecting the treasure, screams in fear as the control room explodes around him. On board the Armada Mothership, Redker wants to destroy the Earth immediately since the High Seas Rangers were defeated, but Emperor Mavro tells him to wait. He then appears to the populace of Earth, declaring the defeat of the High Seas Rangers. Mavro then states that the people of Earth have until the next morning to live, when the Armada will start exterminating humanity. The Armada invasion force leaves, but Lola wonders how they'll be able to beat their numbers, and Donny tells Joe that he can't get the Galleon repaired in time. The High Seas Rangers remember that they still have the Prism of Power, but contemplate whether they should use it. Z.J. tries to lift himself up, but can't find the strength to get himself up and as a result, passes out and becomes unconcious. Then, Adam Park, the second Black Ranger of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and Green Ranger of both Zeo and the first half of Turbo, grabs Z.J's morpher to contact the High Seas Rangera and let them know where he is. In another section of town, Allie and Lola run into the woman and her daughter Mia that they met when they encountered Dana Mitchell, the former Pink Lightspeed Ranger. The two head for an evacuation shelter with the new child, but are stopped by two X-Borgs. Mia defends her mother, but as the X-Borgs aim at the parent and children, they are gunned down by Lola and Allie. Mia tells them that Dana said that sometimes the Power Rangers get scared, but that they are brave when it comes to protecting what they care about. Donny and Joe then run into Mentor Ji helping out an injured child and telling others not to give up as the Power Rangers had gotten out of tougher situations. A woman assisting Ji tells a girl that they can have "courage" and never give up and that the Power Rangers taught her that it would create a better future, showing them a Mighty Morphin Red plushie. In another section, Marvelous notices the boy who stole the Red Samurai key fighting a trio of X-Borgs. He defeats two, but Marvelous shoots the third when it got back up when the boy's back was turn. The boy acknowledges that he's not strong enough, but that he can still fight despite not being a Power Ranger. He then asks Marvelous if he found any worth in the Earth, and Marvelous says that he did. He recalls the boy's words about the Earth's value being everywhere, and points to the kid's heart and says that it's within him as well. The High Seas Rangers then get Adam's call about Z.J's body and hurry over to his location. They then take his body and reassemble at the downed Galleon later that night. On board the wrecked Galleon, the High Seas Rangers find Navi having safely guarded the Prism of Power. In the worst possible scenario, the High Seas Rangers are outnumbered, unable to use the Galleon or call on any other vessel to assist them. Marvelous picks up the treasure, and Donny says they should use it as that's what the Legendary Rangers would want, recounting back to when they met Adam Park, who explained that the previous 29 teams were only able to send the Armada away from Earth, but they all wanted to create a peaceful universe where no one was oppressed by the Armada. Adam told the rangers that they had seized their dreams and had the power to accomplish their goals, but Donny told him that they couldn't just wipe out the 29 previous teams, but Adam tells him that they were ready to be destroyed when they faced the Armada in the Legend War, and that it doesn't matter if the other Rangers are destroyed as long as the Armada was destroyed. Domny tells the other High Seas Rangers that they should use the Prism of Power to create a universe without the Armada. However, the other Rangers decline the chance, and Marvelous says that they have to just destroy the Armada themselves. Allie realized that the people of Earth had grown strong due to the bravery of the Power Rangers, and the others say that destroying the Power Ranger legacy would only take away the new-found courage. Lola says that she originally wanted to change the past, but she realized that they all lived by accepting what was happening around them. Joe tells Donny that living through the pain makes a stronger person, and Marvelous doesn't want to live in a boring future that can't be created by their own hands. Zordon, through the Prism of Power, compliments them on their decision and tells them of another way that the Prism's power can be used. He then explains that if they all hold the Prism of Power over Z.J., it could bring him back to life with more power than ever before. The High Seas Rangers are hesitant to use it for that reason at first, but then they remember all that Z.J. has done for them and decide to use it to bring Z.J. back to life. The five Rangers hold the Prism over Z.J., and the treasure transferred itself into Z.J., thus bringing him back to life with no injuries. The next morning, Redker arrives with a squad of X-Borg soldiers, asking the people to think about the foolishness of rebelling against the Armada. The people stand up and declare they won't be defeated easily. Redker then orders some X-Borgs to form a firing squad at the crowd. The High Seas Rangers then appear and shoot down the front line of X-Borgs, carrying the Galleon's flag, to the surprise of the civilians. The High Seas Rangers say they won't listen to the Armada and declare their hatred for them. Marvelous declares that they'll risk their lives to protect the Earth and the team transformed to fight the Armada. The High Seas Rangers fight off waves of X-Borgs and Bruisers. Two Imperial Guards fire on the High Seas Rangers, but Z.J. changes into the Green Ranger to protect them. He then gives the Dragon Shield to Marvelous, changing him into Armored Red Ranger, while at the same time transforming Z.J. back into High Seas Silver. Marvelous then beats the two Imperial Guards, and the other High Seas Rangers use their Final Strike attacks to finish them off. The six Rangers then glare at the scared Redkor, who demanded to know where did they get such power. Marvelous declared himself and his crew the 30th Power Rangers team, as Redker open fire at the charging space pirates. Part 2 Charging Redker head on, the High Seas Rangers battle the Imperial Guardsmen before the Imperial fleet arrives to commence the total destruction of the city. However, Navi arrives in Basco's ship to hold off the fleet as Captain Marvelous and Z.J. use it to make a beeline towards the Armada Mothership while Joe and the others deal with Redker. Once inside, High Seas Red Mega Warrior and Silver Gold Mode battle their way through the X-Borgs before reaching the bridge where Mavro admits how impressed he is that they have made it this far, but still intends to destroy the Rangers. As High Seas Silver holds Mavro off, High Seas Red takes control of the Armada Mothership and uses its armaments to wipe out the entire Armada fleet as High Seas Blue and the others use the S.P.D. Shadow Ranger, Female Red Samurai Ranger, Sentinel Knight, and White Mystic Ranger Keys to weaken Redker before destroying him. Enraged to see his fleet destroyed, Mavro gets serious as he overpowers the two pirates before they damage the controls and stab him onto them before the Armada Mothership crashes. The others arrive to find Captain Marvelous and Z.J. all right before Mavro appears, having survived the crash, still saying he will destroy them all. However, with the power of the twenty-nine Power Ranger teams behind them, the Galleon crew tells him that he is facing an army and has made a grave error attacking the Earth as they transform. Using various Ranger Key combinations, the High Seas Rangers overwhelm Mavro before they become the Armored Red Ranger, Blue Lightspeed Megabattle Mode, Jungle Master Yellow Ranger, Thunderbird 3 Megabattle Mode, Pink Legend Warrior, and High Seas Silver Gold Mode to weaken him further. However, no matter what attack they use, Mavro refuses to die until the High Seas Rangers fire the Galleon Blaster, with the Mighty Morphin Keys, at point blank range to finally destroy him. As he falls, the emperor warns that the Rangers will soon face a greater threat that had emerged many years ago. Part 3 However, the emperor grows to giant size without the use of the Maximizer. Z.J., thanks to the powers of the Prism of Power, uses his new powers to restore the zords, and the Rangers duke it out with one more Megazord battle. Each Ranger calls on each of the Grand Powers they have gained, but even the support zords cannot defeat the emperor. The High Seas Rangers then form the Legendary Superzord, and they try to use the Super Strike to defeat the emperor, but once again, no luck. Then all of a sudden, the Mighty Morphin Ranger Keys begin to glow once again, reminding them of the ultimate Grand Power left at their disposal. The Rangers then use the Mighty Morphin Keys to summon Titanus and form the Legendary Ultrazord. The Rangers then use the Ultra Strike to defeat the emperor once and for all. Months later, with the city being rebuilt and news of the Armada dissolving, the Galleon crew resolve to find the second Greatest Treasure in the Universe, with Z.J. opting out as Earth is his home and that it needs it defenders. On their way to the repaired Galleon, the crew meets up with the class of students they met when they first arrived and they tell them not to thank them for saving the world. Among those regaining their powers is the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (with Aisha) regaining their powers once more The Galleon crew then welcomes Orion to the team and waves goodbye to Z.J. as he regains his powers through the Element Fury Red and Shadow Ranger Keys. The episode end with Z.J. and Jason smiling back at the High Seas Ranger as they hope that the High Seas Rangers find what they are looking for. As Z.J. walks away, his Red Legend Key glows and he transforms into the Red Legend; and he Mighty Morphin Rangers walk away, their Ranger Keys restore their powers too, and they transform, once again, into the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Legendary Ranger Modes *Legendary Ranger Modes in The Final Battle Part 1: **High Seas Red - Mighty Morphin Red Ranger (Armored Red Ranger) **High Seas Blue - N/A **High Seas Yellow - N/A **High Seas Green - N/A **High Seas Pink - N/A **High Seas Silver - Gold Mode, Mighty Morphin Green Ranger *This is the only time a High Seas Ranger transforms into a past Ranger without the need of a Ranger Key. In this case, Marvelous uses the Dragon Shield given to him by Z.J., as Mighty Morphin Green, to become Armored Red Ranger. *This is the last episode where Joe, Lola, Donny and Allie do not transform into any past Rangers. **Overall, this is the last television episode where the entire High Seas team does not transform into past Rangers together. Episode_50_-_DragonRanger.png|Mighty Morphin Green Ranger Episode_50_-_Armed_TyrannoRanger.jpg|Armored Red Ranger *Legendary Ranger Modes in The Final Battle Part 2: **High Seas Red - Red Space Ranger (x2), Prime Fury Crimson, Ranger Operator Series Red, Red Overdrive Ranger, S.P.D. Red Ranger, Galaxy Red, Zeo Ranger V Red, Mighty Morphin Red Ranger (x2), Mighty Morphin Red Ranger (Armored Red Ranger) **High Seas Blue - S.P.D. Shadow Ranger, Prime Fury Navy, Dino Charge Blue, Megaforce Blue, Ranger Operator Series Blue, Blue Overdrive Ranger, Blue Aquitar Ranger, Blue Lightspeed Ranger (Megabattle Mode), Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger **High Seas Yellow - Red Samurai Ranger (female version), Prime Fury Gold (female version), Express Squad Yellow, Yellow Overdrive Ranger, Yellow Dino Ranger, Yellow Wind Ranger (female version), Yellow Wild Force Ranger, Zeo Ranger II Yellow, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger (Jungle Master Mode), Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger (skirted version) **High Seas Green - Sentinel Knight (Excelsior), Express Squad Green, S.P.D. Green Ranger, Black Overdrive Ranger, Black Wild Force Ranger, Black Space Ranger, Green Turbo Ranger, Thunderbird 3 Green (Megabattle Mode), Mighty Morphin Black Ranger **High Seas Pink - White Mystic Ranger, Dino Charge Pink, Pink Overdrive Ranger, White Wild Force Ranger, Time Force Pink, Pink Space Ranger, White Aquitar Ranger, Pink Mystic Ranger (Legend Mode), Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger **High Seas Silver - Gold Mode (x2), Element Fury Red (Falcon Warrior), RPM Wings, Green Samurai Ranger (Super Samurai Mode), Silver Space Ranger, Gold Zeo Ranger, Magna Defender, Mighty Morphin Green Ranger *The Legendary Ranger Modes shown in the final battle against Emperor Mavro are of teams that go from Thunderbirds all the way back to Mighty Morphin and thus, showcases every single Power Rangers team to ever go up against evil. *This episode possesses the most amount of teams used in a Legendary Ranger Mode in a single episode of the TV series with twenty-nine (each team is represented at least once during this episode). *With this episode, Allie has transformed into all 4 female Extra Rangers at least once. Category:Power Rangers High Seas Category:Episode Category:Season Finale